The invention relates to a gearwheel set for a transmission, in particular for a transmission with a PTO (Power Take-off) accessory, at least two gearwheels bearing against one another, and the gearwheels being rotatable in relation to one another, and both gearwheels having recesses which form with one another a reception space for an actuator.
PTO devices of this type are often used in motor trucks in which hydraulic devices requiring considerable effort have to be operated. The PTOs are attached, for example, to a transmission and are activated when, for example, a hydraulic pump is to be driven. Reference is made here, in particular, to U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,306 which contains several versions of PTO devices.
An essential component of a PTO is two gearwheels which transfer a rotational movement from a transmission to, for example, a rotary shaft of a pump. For this purpose, the gearwheels engage into corresponding toothings of the transmission or of the pump shaft. There is obviously in this case often also play in the engagements, particularly at critical rotational speeds of approximately 500 to 600 rev/min, a considerable amount of noise being generated. At the same time, this consequently also entails a higher wear of the gearwheels.
A gearwheel set of the above-mentioned type is known from DE 103 13 992 A1. There, the gearwheels are supported relative to one another via at least one force accumulator, the force accumulators being arranged in tangential bores. In practice, this gearwheel set has certainly proved appropriate, but in the case of specific revolutions it causes noises, that is to say the transmission howls. This is undesirable.
The object of the invention is to improve a gearwheel set of the above-mentioned type such that, on the one hand, its functioning capacity is not impaired and, on the other hand, there is no increase in the generation of noise.